Call Of Duty 6.66 Reich
So one nigth when I was walking in the the forest with my friends when I came across a Call of duty PC game. I picked it up and observed it, the title was "Call of Duty" but it was in red and the picture was quite disturbing since there was an explosion and some droopy stairs with shoes on each step leading to a path towards the explosion. I figured this could be call of duty one because it didnt have a name (Modern warfare 3, Black ops, World at war etc) But I know call of duty one picture does not look like that. When I went home I put the game in my computer and there were three files Call of Duty 6:66 riech icon, Call of duty 6:66 riech setup/death, Die/Game.exe I clicked on Die/Game.exe then a menu came up instantly. There were 6 options Play,Die,Options,What you've done, 666 rules, Leave at your own risk. I clicked on play then numbers repeatedly flashed on the screen then I recieved a phone call, I didn't look at who called me but all I heard was hitlers speach I hanged up then recieved a text which was from an unknown number and it said "sechs sechs sechs" thats german for six six six (666: Devils Number) I nervously looked back at the computer screen and the numbers where still flasing. Several seconds later the word "Gut" popped up on the screen, It was either saying gut as in guts or good which is gut (g-oo-t) in german. The game started, it was a first person shooter just like call of duty one and the others. The character was in a room, a small room with a stuffed bear on the floor. The character had no weapons but a knife, I stabbed the bear then there was a loud screetching sound then the character got a pistol and put it to his head then fired. The game closed with an error message saying your your lucky...im comming I will find you soon..." I was incredibly shocked but I then noticed that I wasn't even playing call of duty 6:66th riech, I just playes Die/Game.exe I clicked on Call of duty 6:66 riech setup/death... That was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life The game instantly started with no menu or anything, everything was pitch black on the screen exepct from Hitler. He was slowley walking towards me from a distance, I blinked then he was right in front of me (On the screen) His face turned pale then that same screetching sound I heard when I stabbed the stuffed bear went of again and the character collapsed and died then the screen went black, then it went straight back to hitlers face, pale and mouth open screetching. I closed the lid of my laptop in horror but then the screetch got louder than ever, my ears where stinging horribly... then... I left the house, Fear overtook me as I saw every house was destroyed and nazi flags were everywhere. I collapsed... I woke up in, well, I dont know a Pitch Black place just like on the game. Hitler was sprinting towards me as he was screetching and he was very far away but I was paralyzed so there was nothing I could do but suffer as somehow my internal organs fell out one by one. As I was screaming in pain as I was looking at my organs fall out I shouted to myself "HOW THE HELL CAN MY FRIGGIN GUTS BE FALLING -AARGH- OUT!!!!!!!!!" then I squeezed my eyes close then I remembered that on the game I blinked and he was right in front of me. "Oh crap!" I opened my eyes... SCREEEEEEEEETCH! Category:Vidya games Category:Cliche Madness Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Im died Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:I became skeleton and wrote this Category:Haunted Vidya Gaem Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Kale Uv Dety Category:Read this creepypasta Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:666